There were two main fields of activity in 1994 focused on the following: 1) Design improvement of existing, working L-band spectrometer, and 2) Construction of new L-band machine, equipped with permanent magnet (10-inch gap). The existing L-band spectrometer was upgraded by replacing microwave source and external loop resonator. New microwave oscillator has excellent frequency stability and low phase noise. It was designed and built entirely in our laboratory. Improved, surface-coil type, resonator is much less sensitive to external vibrations and has wider range of electronic tuning. These features enable more reliable measurements of EPR spectra. The construction of new the L-band machine is in progress. Approximately 70% of its components are ready and tested. The system will be finished by July 1995.